Black Rose
by ReeGirlz0312
Summary: "Aku akan selalu menunggu dirimu menjemputku". Kyumin. GS. Oneshoot.


**Title : Black Rose**

**Author : ReeGirlz0312**

**Genre : Fantasy ,, Romance ,, Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Cho Kyuhyun ,, Lee Sungmin**

**Disclaimer : All of pair in this fanfict not mine but they are my biased. This fanfict is mine!**

**Summary : ****"Aku akan selalu menunggu dirimu menjemputku"**

**Warning!**

**This is genderswitch fanfict (uke as yeoja),, typo(s) ,, ooc (maybe) ,, oneshoot ^^**

**!don't like don't read n don't bash this fanfict or me + don't plagiasm!**

**Terinspirasi dari mv Taeyang bigbang – ill be there**

B

Sama seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Seorang gadis yang hanya duduk diam disamping sebuah makam menatap tulisan yang tertera di nisan makam tersebut. Seakan dengan menatapnya terus menerus, maka tulisan di nisan itu akan berubah. Tapi pada kenyataannya, sudah 5 hari ia berdiam diri ditempat yang sama dan tak ada satupun yang berubah dari makam dihadapannya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, selama 5 hari pula ada seseorang yang selalu mengawasi gerak – geriknya dari dekat.

Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya berganti dengan bulan yang menggantikan tugas sang matahari untuk menyinari langit malam. Tapi si gadis tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya sampai ia merasakan hembusan angin yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Pikiran yang selama 5 hari ini kosong tiba – tiba terisi saat ia melihat sepucuk surat yang entah sejak kapan berada diatas makam dihadapannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai membuka surat tersebut ditemani dinginnya angin malam dan daun daun yang berguguran.

_Pulanglah... aku tak suka melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini..._

Kurang lebih seperti itulah isi dari surat yang kini dipegang oleh si gadis. Ia bingung, apa maksud dari surat itu. Siapa yang memberikan surat itu padanya. Tapi lagi – lagi pikirannya terhenti saat melihat sepucuk mawar merah favoritnya ada ditempat yang sama dengan surat tadi.

" kyuhyun! Aku tahu ini pasti ulahmu kan? Keluar! Jangan mempermainkanku seperti ini! Aku tahu kau belum mati, aku tahu kau akan menepati janjimu untuk selalu berada disampingku. Kyunnie!" teriak si gadis sambil berputar-putar mencari sosok yang sangat ingin dilihatnya saat ini. Sosok yang namanya tertulis di nisan makam.

"kyuhyun!" diulanginya lagi panggilan itu. Tapi lama-lama suaranya semakin lirih seiring dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan kesadarannya yang mulai hilang.

L

Matahari pagi mulai menampakkan wujudnya kembali. Cahaya terangnya menyelinap masuk kesebuah kamar yang dihuni seorang gadis yang kini masih bergelung dengan mimpi-mimpinya. Rupanya kenyamanan tidurnya terusik oleh cahaya terang itu. Perlahan dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya. Tertegun karena keheranan. Sejak kapan ia berada didalam kamarnya? Dan,, ada yang aneh dari kamarnya. Seingatnya, beberapa hari yang lalu suasana kamarnya tidak seperti ini. Kamarnya didominasi warna putih dan pink, warna kesukaannya. Tapi sekarang, bukan hanya kamar bahkan seluruh ruangannya didominasi warna merah maroon dan hitam.

Pandangannya kini tertuju pada sepucuk mawar merah yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Refleks si gadis turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil bunga itu.

"ini bunga favoritku. Dan hanya kau yang tahu. Lagipula tak ada orang lain disini selain kau dan aku. Tapi sekarang,, kau pergi mninggalkanku. Lalu siapa yang memberi bunga ini untukku?" gumam Sungmin sambil menangis. Ingatannya kembali disaat kyuhyun –kekasihnya- masih berada disisinya.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, sepasang anak manusia yang pergi meninggalkan gemerlapnya kehidupan mewah mereka di Kota Seoul karena hubungan mereka yang tak direstui kedua pihak keluarga. Alasannya simple, karena kedua keluarga adalah musuh bebuyutan dalam hal bisnis. Tapi, bukankah cinta itu buta? Meski tak berbekal apapun, mereka berdua nekat melarikan diri dari acara perjodohan keluarga masing-masing dan memilih tinggal di sudut lain Seoul yang merupakan daerah terpencil. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka. Tak percaya? Buktinya, sudah 5 tahun mereka tinggal bersama di desa terpencil ini dan tak terusik oleh apapun. Bahkan sampai salah satu dari mereka dinyatakan meninggalkan dunia.

A

Malam pun menjemput, memaksa Sungmin untuk kembali terlelap dalam mimpinya setelah seharian hanya dihabiskan untuk melamun. Kini ia terlelap ditemani mimpi yang sangat indah... dimana ia bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Mimpi yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terbangun dengan pikiran kosong. Sejenak kemudian ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya lembut. Dengan penerangan yang minim, ia mencoba mencari asal suara dan pandangan terpaku pada vas bunga. Setangkai mawar merah yang lebih didominasi warna hitam. Bukan busuk! Ia pun segera mengambil mawar tersebut dan tersadar. Tempat tidur dan lantainya dipenuhi oleh kelopak mawar. Warnanya sama dengan mawar yang kini ada ditangannya. Merah kehittaman.

"apa ini?" gumamnya.

"kyu, aku tak mengerti. Ini ulahmu kan? Kau mengerjaiku?" tanya sungmin lirih sambil berjalan keluar kamar dengan perlahan. Gelap. Hanya ada beberapa lilin yang menyala, padahal seingatnya ia tak pernah menyalakan lilin - lilin itu.

"minnie chagi"

Merasa dipanggil ia pun segera berbalik, dan saat itu juga ia merasa bayangan hitam menyelimutinya membuatnya sesak dan tak sadarkan diri. Sebelum benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, ia sempat melihat kyuhyunnya dengan balutan kemeja dan tuxedo hitam menatapnya sayang.

"saranghae, mianhae chagi, ini belum saatnya kita bertemu. Kumohon bersabarlah"

C

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, sungmin telah menemukan dirinya tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya. Tak ada kelopak mawar di bed dan lantainya. Hanya setangkai mawar dengan kombinasi warna tak wajar itu yang ada disebelah bantalnya. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke makam kyuhyun. Tapi aneh, tak ada pusara dengan nama cho kyuhyun disana. Padahal ia dengan jelas ingat kalau yang ada dihadapannya adalah makam kyuhyunnya.

"kyu? Ini apa maksudnya? Ada apa lagi ini?"

Cairan bening itupun kembali turun. Ia bingung. Ia sendirian dan tak ada yang memberitahunya mengenai apa yang dialaminya. Apakah ini mimpi atau halusinasi. Ia merasa melayang. Hidup tidak matipun tidak. Terlebih karena keanehan yang dialaminya. Yang dia anggap ssebagai bukti jika kyuhyunnya masih hidup dan kini sedang menyiapkan kejutan spesial untuknya. Tapi, didalam pemikiran logisnya, ia sadar, kyuhyunnya sudah tak ada, meski ia secara jelas melihat prosesi pemakamannya, tapi ia tak pernah tahu apa alasan kyuhyunnya meninggal dan bagaimana kondisi kyuhyun saat meninggal. Yang ia tahu, sore itu petugas kepolisian mengantar jenazah cho kyuhyun yang sudah berada didalam peti dengan barang bukti berupa tanda pengenal, cincin serta kalung yang sungmin kenal milik kyuhyunnya. Malam itu juga peti mati itu dimakamkan dengan derasnya air hujan yang menemani tangisan kesedihan sungmin dalam ketidaktahuan.

K

Kejadian dimana sungmin terbangun dimalam hari ditemani kelopak mawar yang berguguran terus terjadi hingga hari ini, hari ketujuh dan ia mendapat sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia terbangun dengan gaun hitam panjang yang sangat manis. Rambutnya terurai indah ditambah hiasan kepala bagai pengantin yang akan melaksanakan pernikahan. Terkejut. Bingung. Takut. Semua menjadi satu. Ia hanya berusaha mengikuti instingnya. Kini ia sadar ia tak lagi ditemani kelopak mawar berwarna merah kehitaman. Melainkan mawar hitam. Di vas bunga itu, terdapat karangan mawar hitam yang diikat menggunakan pita berwarna merah maroon. High heels yang berwarna hitam yang terpasang indah dikakinya kini menemaninya mencari sesuatu. Entah apa tapi ia merasa harus menemukan sesuatu. Dengan penerangan berupa lilin lilin kecil, ia berjalan dengan menggenggam karangan bunga mawar itu.

Sesaaat ia mendengar alunan melody yang tercipta dari piano tua yang berada disalah satu ruangan dirumahnya itu. Ia segera berlari ke arah suara. Ia berharap ada kyuhyunnya disana sedang memainkan nada untuknya. Tapi, nihil. Ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa dan tak ada lagi dentingan piano yang mengalun. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah buku kuno diatas kursi piano tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia membuka buku kuno tersebut. Banyak kalimat yang ia tak mengerti karena menggunakan bahasa inggris. Tapi satu yang ia tahu. Buku ini menceritakan kehidupan abadi. Ia terus membalik lembar demi lembar sampai menemukan secarik kertas yang ia yakini adalah sebuah surat. Dibukanya perlahan lembaran kertas itu. Dan ia sangat mengenal tulisan siapa yang ada dikertas tersebut.

_Kau pengantinku_

_Kau takdirku_

_Selamanya aku milikmu_

_Dan selamanya kau milikku_

_Takkan pernah ada yang bisa memisahkan kita sekalipun itu kematian_

_Karena kita akan hidup dalam keabadian_

_Kehidupan yang abadi_

_Yang akan menemani cinta abadi kita_

_Aku mencintaimu takdirku_

_Dan aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menjemputmu_

_Maka dari itu_

_Datanglah padaku sekarang_

_Aku menunggumu pengantinku_

R

Dengan segera sungmin berlari keluar rumah. Hujan. Tak peduli dengan hujan ia tetap berlari. Sesungguhnya ia tak mengetahui kemana ia berlari. Ia hanya mengikuti insting dan menuruti kemana kakinya melangkah. Ia sempat berhenti saat memasuki hutan. Ia ragu.

"kyuhyun, kau dimana? Tunggu aku"

Seakan mendapat penerangan, ia pun dengan mantap memasuki hutan yang disebut warga sebagai hutan terlarang. Sungmin mulai merasa lelah, ia yakin kini sudah berada ditengah-tengah hutan. Tapi tak ada satupun keterangan yang menunjukkan dimana kyuhyun berada. Tubuhnya menggigil karena basah kuyup. Kakinya lecet karena terus berlari menggunakan heels. Jarak pandangnya pun menipis karena hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat besar dan lebih terang dari biasanya kali ini.

Ditengah rasa lelahnya, ia melihat sebuah bangunan seperti mansion tua dibalik pohon-pohon yang dengan rimbun menutupi. Dengan yakin ia terus berlari utntuk menemukan jalan menuju ke puri itu.

Ditengah keputusasaannya, ia melihat sebuah pagar tua yang tinggi. Sungminpun mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Berhasil. Cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya kali ini. Mansion tua yang ada dihadapannya, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang tadi ia lihat dihutan. Mansion dihadapannya mungkin 5 kali lebih besar. Bak istana raja. Meski terkesan misterius dan angker karena dindingnya yang ddipenuhi rambatan tumbuhan. Sekilas terlihat jika mansion tua ini tak ada yang menempatinya. Akal sehatnya sempat membuat bulu kuduknya bergidik dan berpikir kenapa bisa ia sampai ditempat ini, tapi kemudian bayangan kyuhyun yang menunggunya membuat ia bergegas membuka pintu mansion yang cukup tinggi dan terlihat berat itu.

Lagi – lagi ia harus kembali tercengang melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sungguh, keadaan didalam sangat berbeda dengan keadaan diluar mansion. Meski penerangan disini kurang dan hanya berpenerangkan lilin lilin kecil yang berada dimana – mana ~ mirip seperti dirumahnya, tapi ia bisa dengan jelas melihat kemegahan mansion ini. Perlahan tapi pasti sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam. Nampak sebuah tangga yang lebar dihadapannya. Sungmin pun menjejakkan langkahnya diatas tangga tersebut. Ia berhenti kala tangga tersebut terbagi menjadi dua anak tangga. Disisi kiri dan kanannya. Ia bingung memilih arah mana, sehinnga ia memilih untuk diam ditengah tangga tersebut dan melihat lukisan besar yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tak begitu memahami arti dari lukisan itu.

O

Sungmin masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya mengenai lukisan dihadapannya dan segera tersadar ketika ia merasa sebuah lengan yang dingin melingkar di pinggangnya dan hembusan lembut terasa di tengkuknya. Sungmin terkejut, tapi ia bisa mengendalikannya. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang memluknya sekarang. ia sangat hapal wangi tubuh namjanya ini. Namja tersebut terus memberi sensasi – sensasi aneh pada tubuh yeojanya ini.

"aku merindukanmu"

Sungmin hanya mampu mengangguk dan menjenjangkan lehernya ketika bibir sang namja mulai mengecup lehernya.

"kyuhh,,,hhh..."

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada sepasang tangan yang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya ketika sang namja tak hanya mengecup tapi juga berusaha memberi tanda kepemilikan.

"kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Kita tak akan pernah terpisah hanya karena kematian. Selamat datang di keabadian pengantinku," ucap sang namja yang kemudian menggigit leher sii yeoja tepat dimana ia memberikan tandanya. Hal ini bertepatan pula dengan berdentangnya pukul 12 malam dimana bulan tengah purnama.

"aagghjhhh! Kyuhh! Sakitt,,,, hentikann! Aaggghhh!"

Seketika itu juga tubuh sungmin melemah dan tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun segera menggendong sungmin ala bridal style dan menidurkan pengantinnya itu dikamarnya. Menanti saat dimana sungmin membuka mata dan dia orang pertama yang dilihat sungmin di keabadian.

S

"engghh,, kyuhyun..."

"nde chagi,, waeyo? Aku disini sayang, disampingmu"

"kyu bogosipeoyeo," ucap sungmin yang langsung memeluk namja dihadapannya ini, ketika ia terbangun. Pelukan yang sangat erat, seakan menyuarakan isi hatinya yang takut jika pelukannya melonggar maka kyuhyunnya akan pergi lagi.

"nado chagi, kau senang kan kita bertemu? Kali ini kita tak akan pernah terpisah min, selamanya hanya kita berdua chagiya," jawab kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan sungminnya.

"nde. Janji? Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Aku takut sendirian kyu. Aku tak sanggup" seketika itu juga cairan bening turun dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"hhmmm,,aku berjanji chagiya. Sarangahe cho sungmin"

"nado saranghae cho kyuhyun"

End

**Akhirnya ff dengan alur dan cerita aneh nan gagg jelas ditambah ending nggantung gagg karuan jadi. Wkwkwk...**

**Ff yang tercipta saat mati lampu ditambah hujan deres dirumah.**

**Jadi, harap maklum dengan tingkat ke-geje-annya yang ndewa.**

**Review ditunggu ^^**


End file.
